Wicked Revenge
Wicked Revenge is the fifth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 160th episode overall. It was preceded by All I Ask of You and followed by To Be Queen. Plot Past Moana appears in the Underworld following the events of Broken. As she explores in confusion, she encounters Maui. However, after 28 years of no Moana, Maui is turning dark again. He reveals that his father is keeping him trapped in the Underworld with no way out in an attempt to make him pure evil, and summoned Moana to help him. When Moana asks where he was during the time of the Dark Curse, Maui reveals that he was on the run from his father, but was eventually caught. Moana questions as to who his father is; Maui tells her that it is Hades. As Moana and Maui head to Underbrooke Library, Maui claims that Hades is preoccupied and will not suspect them of plotting an escape. While researching for a way out, Maui briefly comes across information on the Dark One. He reads about it, but Moana interrupts with a way out; Silver Slippers. Although he can’t leave, Maui can still open and close portals; he sends Moana to Oz to get the slippers. When she confronts Zelena, the Wicked Witch states that the slippers were taken a long time ago by Dorothy. Through this teenage girl, Zelena becomes aware that the Dark Curse has broken, and focuses on her plan to get revenge on the Evil Queen. Moana expresses interest in revenge on the Queen; Zelena refuses alignment, but due to their shared hatred of the Evil Queen, gives Moana magic to temporarily weaken the barrier preventing Maui from leaving the Underworld. Moana returns to Maui, and uses the potion to free him. Fortunately, when the magic wears off, the barrier will become strong again, therefore preventing Maui from entering the Underworld until Hades lowers the shield. They return to the Enchanted Forest. However, Hades appears to his son, as well as Moana. When Hades hears Maui’s story, he apologises and the two make amends. Moana thanks Maui and the two part ways, with the former intending to return to Motunui. However, Hades confronts Moana and has her killed as revenge for saving Maui. Moana is therefore trapped in the Underworld, unable to leave. Some years later, not long after Rumplestiltskin’s death, the Darkness becomes trapped inside the Dark One Dagger due to its host’s heroic sacrifice. Present One night, Wish Cruella attempts to murder Ella, but Henry stops her. The next day, Henry reluctantly tells his mother that he must resign and focus on family life. Regina understands, but is heartbroken. Meanwhile, Zelena and Glinda work together in reading The Phantom of the Opera, and concluding that Evanora took the place of the protagonist Christine Daaé. The two travel to 19th Century France to speak with Raoul de Chagney. Maui, alone and thirsty for revenge, suddenly realises he is back on his dark path. He becomes torn between evil and finding Moana, who he hasn’t seen since shortly after the First Curse broke. He is unexpectedly met by Wish Regina, who offers to help him in his quest for darkness. Finding him useful, she casts a spell on him, putting him under her control and making him forget about Moana. Maui soon has the idea to become the next Dark One. At the Dark Castle, Maui searches for the Dark One Dagger, but is thwarted by Alice and Robin. Maui reveals his new alignment with Wish Regina, and flees. The girls inform Regina. Meanwhile, Zelena and Glinda head to the Palais Garnier, in search of Raoul. Recognising them, Raoul approaches, and they reveal that they need to find a way to defeat Evanora. Raoul is initially unsure of how to help, but suggests that the Phantom of the Opera, Erik, might know her more than him. Raoul, Zelena and Glinda fail to find any clues as to Erik’s whereabouts in his old lair. Zelena states that they need someone who is very observant and has traveled to a lot of places...Isaac Heller. The trio report to Regina, expressing desire to cross the town line and locate Isaac in New York. Regina is worried, as nobody has tried to cross the town line since the United Realm were created some months ago. At the line, however, Regina witnesses as the three retain their memories outside. Regina theorises it as a side effect of the Light Curse, but it truly remains a mystery. Meanwhile, it is discovered that Alice and Robin have the Dark One Dagger. Refusing to touch it directly, the girls somehow relocate it to Zelena's Farmhouse. As they comtemplate over what to do with it, Maui spies on them. Characters (in order of appearance) * Moana * Maui * Cinderella (New Enchanted Forest) * Henry Mills * Cruella De Vil (Wish Realm) * Evil Queen * Wicked Witch of the West * Glinda the Good Witch of the South * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Raoul de Chagney * Hades Timeline * The past events occur after Moana travels through the portal in Stay Strong and before Zelena has relocated to the Enchanted Forest in New York City Serenade. Trivia * Dialogue in the Underbrooke Library reveals that deceased individuals can indeed get married in the Underworld, but will be separated if one or both is damned to the Worse Place. ** Following this confirmation, it was confirmed that Cruella De Vil and Prince James were married. Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes